Dawn Granger (New Earth)
-4 They took part in the resistance to the Invasion, where Dove first came into contact with other members of the superhuman community, then settled down to fighting crime mainly in the Washington area, where they fought such foes as Gauntlet, Azure, the Untouchables, Shellshock, Copperhead, Sudden Death, the Madmen, Velvet Tiger, and the Female Furies. She also began a relationship with Detective Brian Arsalla, head of the Washington Special Crimes Unit, both as Dove and as Dawn. They were contacted by Barter, a very old trader, who offered them the identities of the mystic benefactors, if they would retrieve an old bible for them. They acquired it, from the Count St. Germaine, an old adversary of Barters, and he met his side of the bargain, by giving them the names of their benefactors, Terataya and T'Charr, Lords of Order and Chaos, respectively. When asked for more information, Barter insisted that a further service would be required for the additional information, and they declined. Kestrel was recreated, and managed to gain possession of Hanks girlfriend Ren, in which it attacked Hawk and Dove, before traveling to another dimension, challenging them to follow. They contacted Barter, who agreed to arrange passage in exchange for the True name of the dimension, which Kestrel had told them. When they arrived on Druspa Tau, Hawk and Dove found their powers increased by the greater amount of magic on the plane, and that their costumes could now be removed. Doves form is faintly avian, constantly emitting a calming light. Dove joined the forces of Order, who peacefully ruled the world, while Hawk was convinced to join the forces of Chaos, led by the Lord of Chaos M'Shulla, who were seeking to overthrow Order. The two came into conflict, and battled to a standstill as the forces of Chaos overthrew the existing Order. T'Chaar and Terataya, who had been worshiped on this world, before M'Shulla had used magic to obscure the residents memory of their names, were eventually summoned, and fought M'Shulla. M'Shulla won, and T'Chaar and Terataya retreated to a nearby cave to die, summoning Hawk and Dove to them. T'Chaar had been a Lord of Chaos, and Terataya a Lord of Order, who had fallen in love and become outcasts from both their houses. They had combined into a unity, to prove the potential of Order and Chaos working together. Their creation of Hawk and Dove had been a part of this experiment, which was to result in a child, who would be extremely powerful, a child of both Order and Chaos. As they died, T'Chaar and Terataya transferred their essences into Hawk and Dove, making the spells that empowered them permanent, and increasing their powers. Responding to a mysterious message that her father was in trouble, Dove, along with Hawk and other former members of Titans West, went to his S.T.A.R. Labs workplace, and discovered that researchers had opened a portal to a Limbo where dead souls waited before going to the hereafter, and that they had lost a research team inside it. The group went in, and discovered a group of dead villains, including the Iron Major, the Top, and the Icicle, trying to escape. With the help of the reformed Icicle, and General Jeb Stuart, they stopped the villains. Before leaving, Hawk had considered trying to find his brother, and return him to life, but had been convinced that Don was in a better place, and had left nothing undone that he would need to come back for. Hank was contacted by someone he was convinced was his dead brother, asking his help to return. Hawk agreed, and followed the instructions of his "brother", even stealing a gemstone from a museum, and abducting an already dead body from an accident, that of a family friend, Senator Tommy O'Neill. When the ceremony was completed, he discovered that the soul brought back from the dead was that of Roscoe Dillon, The Top, who claimed to the police that Hawk had tried to kill him. Realizing his mistake, Hawk went after O'Neill again, only to be stopped by Dove and Uncle Sam. While Uncle Sam convinced O'Neill to give up his seat in the Senate, Hawk gave himself up to the police. He was released to his parents custody until trial, and barred from becoming Hawk. Monarch Shortly before this, they had been visited by the being known as Waverider, and had sensed him reading their futures, although they could not see him or view the futures he saw. He had come from a future time, where the world was under the domination of the hero-turned-dictator Monarch. Waverider had the abilities to travel through time, and to read the futures of others. When reading the futures of Hawk and Dove, he found that in all their futures he could see, they ended up opposing Monarch, and they were the only one so scanned that did survive to oppose him. Before Hawks trial could take place, while she was camping with Det. Arsalla, both she and Hawk were abducted by Monarch, who had traveled back from the future following Waverider, and Arsalla was killed during her abduction. Monarch seemingly executed Dove, and revealed himself to be an older Hank Hall. The younger Hank slew the older, took his armour, and became Monarch. Dove had not actually been killed by Monarch. Mordru had used his magic to make it appear as though she had died. Mordru, a being of energy, needed a body capable of handling the powers of both Order and Chaos, so he drove Hank insane, turned him into Extant, then possessed him, and got Dove pregnant. Before Mordru could inhabit the body of their child however, the soul of Hector Hall was drawn to it. Mordru disguised Dove as the comatose Lyta Hall, in an attempt to weaken Hector's psyche, and she was only awakened from this as Mordru gained control of the body again. She helped the JSA defeat Mordru, allowing Hector to regain control of the body, then departed, claiming that there was a new Hawk out there that she needed to find. Teen Titans After reuniting with her estranged sister Holly, they became the new Hawk and Dove. Soon after, they helped the Teen Titans take down Dr. Light. Later on, Cyborg formed a new team of Titans with Hawk and Dove on the roster. They were almost immediately attacked by an unknown assailant, and all were gravely injured. However, Hawk and Dove both made full recoveries. Blackest Night When Nekron attacked and the dead began rising from the grave, Dove's old partner, Hank, returned to life as a zombie. While he could not hurt Dove, he did manage to kill Holly. Dove later found that she was able to emit a mysterious white light from her body that could hurt Nekron's ring-wielders. She went on to be a great asset in taking down Nekron's followers. When Nekron was finally defeated, and the White Light was safe, a small group of heroes and villains were returned to life. Among that group was Hank Hall, who took back up the mantle of Hawk in place of Dawn's sister, Holly. Since Hank's return from the dead, he has been really aggressive, even for him. This has lead Dove to grow increasingly concerned for him. Some time later, Dove and Hawk joined the heroes of Gotham to fight off the Seven Men of Death and they kept them away from getting to their target, Vicki Vale. | Powers = * : When in the presence of danger, whether to herself or others, Dawn Granger can call out the word "Dove" and be transformed into her Dove form. She does not need to be aware of the danger for the transformation to take place, so if she happened to say the word while unknowingly being in danger, the transformation would take place. The transformation only reacts to actual danger, so if Dawn incorrectly believed that she was in danger she would be unable to transform into Dove. The transformation wears off a short time after the danger has passed, unless Dove has received serious injuries which would kill Dawn, in which case she would remain as Dove until the danger from the injuries has passed. On high magic worlds she can remain as Dove for extended periods regardless of whether there is any danger present. ** : As Dove her natural aptitudes are enhanced, such as her ability as a good judge of people and situations allowing her to read people and objects in a situation, within seconds, and know how they will act and react. ** : The transformation changes Granger into a minor force of Order and she gains some brilliant avian physical characteristics, which are usually hidden under her costume. ** : Dove can dodge almost indefinitely, multiple times from multiple sources of action. She's dodged punches, swords, bullets and more multiple times. ** ** : On high magic worlds her powers are enhanced, she can concentrate her radiance into a blinding beam of light. Likewise, during the Blackest Night, Dove was able to channel the White Light of Creation to destroy Black Lanterns with her aura. | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * It is unknown how close to the danger she needs to be to transform. * The costume is normally irremovable while on Earth, but if it receives sufficient damage, it can tear and reveal part of her true form, which shines with the light of order, emitting a constant golden glow. * Initially, Dawn was blond. This was eventually retconned. | DC = None | Wikipedia = Hawk and Dove | Links = *Dawn Granger article at Titanstower.com *Dawn Granger (Pre-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe *Dawn Granger (Post-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the New DC Universe }} Category:Adventurers